Your Mine
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Sehun mencintai Kai, namun semua itu terlalu sulit untuk diungkapkan, segala tindakannya tidak membuat si hitam manis Kai peka sama sekali.. hingga sakit membuat Sehun melakukan cara terakhir! HUNKAI! oooeeeoo.. let's read! :) Chapt 5 up! End!
1. Chapter 1

KRIIEEETT…

Cklek!

Pintu kamar milik Kai dan dio dibuka oleh seseorang bertubuh tinggi berkulit putih. Namja itu kemudian melepas kaosnya sehingga topless. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju kasur king size satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Disana terbaring Kai dan Dio yang saling memunggungi dan saling bermimpi indah di dunia masing-masing.

Namja putih itu lalu melesak dan merebahkan tubuhnya diantara keduanya dengan tubuh menempel pada Kai.

"Jongin.." Sehun berbisik di telinga Kai. Kai merasa terusik kemudian bangun dari tidurnya.

"Maknae, aku tidak bisa menemanimu nonton televisi malam ini.. aku sungguh lelah" Kai seperti sudah hafal jika Sehun malam hari ke kamarnya dan membangunkannya, itu berarti Sehun minta ditemani untuk menonton film hantu yang membuat Kai ketakutan hingga ketiduran dan bangun dipagi hari dalam rengkuhan hangat sang maknae. Kai tidak mempermasalahkan itu, toh Sehun memang selalu seenaknya dan Sehun tetap menjadi dongsaeng tersayang baginya, tidak lebih.

"Temani aku, hm?" Sehun mengecupi mata Kai yang sudah hampir tertutup lagi. Tangan Sehun perlahan memeluk tubuh Kai dan merapatkannya.

Kai merasakan kenyamanan dalam setiap pelukan yang Sehun berikan. Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya agar lebih mudah direngkuh oleh sang maknae.

"Apakah nyaman?" Sehun bertanya pada Kai dengan nada serak.

"Tentu, sering-seringlah memelukku, cadel" Kai membalik tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Sehun dengan pinggangnya yang dipeluk erat oleh Sehun.

BLUSH..

Entah mengapa pipi Kai memerah, hidung mereka bersentuhan, segera Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun dan mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Pastinya" Sehun mendekap tubuh Kai erat hingga Kai dapat mencium bau asli dari seorang oh Sehun.

"baiklah, aku menemanimu malam ini" Kai melepas pelukan Sehun lalu duduk dan hendak berdiri namun pergelangan tangan kanannya dipegang erat oleh Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Kai memandang Sehun dengan mata setengah terbuka. Ia masih mengantuk.

"Kau bisa menabrak jika berjalan dengan mata seperti itu" Sehun bangkit duluan kemudian berdiri dihadapan Kai yang masih duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Sini" Hup! Sehun menggendong bidal Kai.

"Ya, maknae, turunkan aku" Kai berontak.

CUP!

Sehun mengecup sudut bibir Kai. Seketika Kai diam dalam gendongan Sehun dan menggerutu disepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang televisi.

BRUGH! Sehun melempar begitu saja tubuh Kai diatas sofa. Untung sofa itu empuk.

"Aght! Kau magnae nakal! Berani dengan hyungmu!?" Kai menunjuk-nunjuk kearah namja putih yang kini sedang sibuk menyalakan televisi.

"Hm, minggir" Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai hingga terguling dilantai.

"Ya, magnae sialan! Dimana aku bisa menemanimu kalau kau rebahan memenuhi sofa begitu!" Kai berdiri dari jatuhnya dan memandang malas kearah Sehun yang kini merebahkan tubuhnya memanjang hingga memenuhi sofa satu satunya itu.

GREP!

Sehun memeluk pinggang Kai dengan tangan kirinya lalu menarik Kai untuk mendekat kearahnya hingga Kai terduduk di pinggang Sehun yang ber abs. Sesaat Kai melihat abs Sehun yang terlihat jelas itu tanpa berkedip. Mata Sehun perlahan menatap Kai. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kau iri dengan abs ku?" Sehun memandang Kai dengan tatapan pamer. Ingat, kaos Sehun ia lepas dan kini tertinggal di kamar Kai, kini tubuh atas Sehun tak terbalut apapun.

"Hn, yah! Begitulah! Abs mu lebih terbentuk daripada absku, dan kau tahu sendiri kan, abs ku tidak sebagus saat debut dulu" Kai mendengus lalu melipat tangannya.

"Bocah sepertimu memang tidak cocok memiliki abs six pack seperti milikku, lebih cocok dengan abs 11" Sehun mengelus elus perut Kai dari luar kaos merah Kai.

"oh.. eh! Mwo? Enak saja!" Kai tersinggung lalu menyentak tangan Sehun yang mengelus perutnya.

"Tapi memang terlihat seperti itu sekarang" Sehun menunjuk perut Kai.

"Tidak kok!" Kai berdiri dan memandang Sehun sengit.

"aku ingin bukti" Sehun duduk lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan Kai yang berdiri didepannya.

"tidak!" Kai berjengit sebal.

"berarti memang abs 11" Sehun memandang rendah Kai sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"yak oh Sehun! baiklah, nih lihat!" Kai menaikkan kaos merahnya sehingga perutnya ter ekspose.

GLUP!

Sehun menelan susah payah air liurnya, sejenak ia menjilat bibirnya dan matanya bahkan tidak berkedip memandang objek indah sexy didepannya.

GREP!

"KYA!" Sehun menarik paksa tubuh Kai sehingga Kai terdorong dan ambruk kearah Sehun. dan perutnya mendarat dengan mulus kewajah Sehun.

CHU~!

Sehun mengecupi perut Kai sensual. Dijilatnya dan disesapnya kulit Kai.

"Aaah.. a..ah.. se.. sssh.. Sehun.. lep..ash!" Kai berusaha menjauhkan wajah Sehun dari perutnya. Kini kaki Kai menekuk, berdiri dengan lututnya diatas sofa. Tangannya masih mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari perutnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil! Oh Sehun adalah namja terkuat pertama dalam kekuatan kaki di EXO dan panco kedua setelah Xiumin.

"Sehun!" Kai akhirnya bisa menjauhkan wajah Sehun meski hanya setengah jengkal dan lidah Sehun masih menjulur mencoba menjilat kulit pinggangnya.

"Sehun lepas! Se-aaanghh… nyaah.." pinggul Kai maju kedepan setelah Sehun meremas pinggang dan butt sexynya.

HAUP!

Sehun kembali menjilat mengecup dan memberi tanda pada perut Kai.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kai hanya pasrah menumpukan tangannya pada sandaran sofa.

Sehun masih asik, lidahnya tak henti menjilat setiap senti kulit tan manis itu, tangannya meraba betapa rampingnya pinggang itu dan meremas bongkahan butt yang kenyal dan pas ditangannya seolah itu memang ditakdirkan untuk diremat olehnya.

"Huuun~ sudaahh~ aah…" Kai merengek.

CUUPP~..

Kecupan lama Sehun berikan pada pusar Kai seakan tak rela sedetikpun melepasnya.

"Hn" Sehun melonggarkan dekapannya pada tubuh Kai dan mengakhiri semua aktivitasnya pada tubuh Kai.

SREET PLUK!

Kai lemas langsung terduduk dipangkuan Sehun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Kau maknae kurangajar" Kai mengutuk Sehun dengan nafas yang bahkan sudah lemah. Kai menurunkan kembali kaos merahnya.

"Hn, aku akan kurangajar agar bisa menyentuhmu" Sehun perlahan memeluk pinggang Kai, mengeratkannya sehingga tubuh Sehun dan Kai benar benar menempel dan Kai mau tidak mau menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Sehun.

"Cadel pervert" Kai sudah sangat lemas, matanya menjadi sayu.

"Itu kau tahu" Sehun meremas butt Kai lagi.

"EEngh Sehun! stop!" Kai menampar tangan Sehun yang nakal menjamah buttnya itu.

"Perutmu datar Jonginnie, dan pinggangmu amat ramping seperti yeoja" Sehun membisikkannya ditelinga Kai sambil meraba tubuh Kai.

HAP!

Sehun sudah lapar dengan hanya melihat telinga Kai, jadi segeralah dikulumnya cuping itu.

"Aaangh.. maknae, sialan kau.. sshhh.." Kai menggeliat tidak nyaman di pangkuan dan dekapan Sehun.

"Kulitmu tan sexy dan manis sekali.. aku baru tahu kalau ada kulit yang serasa gula.. dan seharum strawberry hm.." Sehun mengecupi mata Kai yang menjadi sayu.

"Jangan bilang Baekhyun hyung jika absku hilang, bisa-bisa aku disuruh memakai pakaian yeoja dan menari SNSD lagi" Kai mengelus rahang runcing Sehun.

Mata Sehun terpejam menghayati sentuhan Kai. Halus.. tangan Kai halus.

"Hun, kita menonton apa?" Kai melirik televisi yang sedari tadi belum dinyalakan.

"Kau mau lihat apa?" Sehun balik bertanya pada Kai.

"Entah, coba cari channel yang bagus" Kai hendak beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun untuk mengambil remot yang berada disamping televisi namun pinggangnya segera dipeluk erat oleh Sehun sehingga gerakannya terhenti.

"Biar aku yang ambil" Sehun berujar.

"Oh-Yak!" Kai terkejut karena ternyata Sehun bangkit dengan memapah butt Kai sehingga mau tidak mau kedua kaki Kai memeluk di pinggang Sehun dan tangannya di leher Sehun. seperti koala.

"Yaa.. maknae, lepaskan tanganmu, aku mau turun" Kai memandang tangan Sehun yang masih setia memapah buttnya.

"Peluk aku yang erat lalu cium pipiku lima detik baru aku lepaskan" Sehun memberi penawaran.

"Itu tidak adil" Kai mempoutkan pipinya imut.

Chu~!

Sehun mengecup pipi Kai.

"Yak! Kenapa kau cium" Kai menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Salahkan wajah manis cute mu itu" Sehun berujar lalu mengecup lagi pipi Kai.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun kini malah membawa Kai berjalan-jalan mengitari ruang televisi.

"Sehuuunn.. iish! Arraseo, berhentilah berjalan!" Kai memasang wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan.

Sehun kini berhenti dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

"Ehem.. aku haus" Kai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Jangan cari alasan, palli" Sehun menatap Kai protes.

"N..ne" Kai mengangguk imut.

HUG!

Kai memeluk Sehun.

"Eratkan lagi" Sehun bersuara.

HUG!

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lebih erat Kkamjong" Sehun menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya wangi perpotongan leher jenjang Kai yang kini terhidang dihadapannya.

"Iiish! Cadel!" Kai marah dan memeluk erat Sehun. sangat erat karena terbawa emosi. Kakinya juga erat memeluk pinggang Sehun sehingga kini keduanya menempel erat.

Sehun tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana cara memancing emosi Kai. Dan tentunya ia gunakan untuk mendapatkan pelukan dan hal lebih dari Kai.

HUG!

Kini tangan Sehun ikut membantu dengan mengeratkan papahannya pada butt Kai dan sebelah tangannya memeluk erat punggung Kai.

"nyaman?" Sehun bertanya pada Kai.

"ne, hangat, nyaman sekali" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak bidang Sehun.

Cup!

Sehun mengecup leher Kai berulang kali, membuat Kai menggesekkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Apakah kucing hitamku ini merasa amat nyaman hingga mengeluskan kepalanya pada majikan seperti sekarang ini?" Sehun berkata dengan nada agak tertawa.

"Miaw.. majikanku hangat, majikanku nyaman sekali, miaww.." Kai menggesekkan pipinya di bahu Sehun.

"Yehet!" Sehun benar-benar bahagia sekarang, ia ciumi bahu Kai lagi dengan lembut.

"Hun, andai aku jadi kucing peliharaanmu, pasti aku akan bahagia sekali karena selalu kau peluk nyaman begini" Kai menempelkan dahinya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Hm? Aku bahkan tidak punya peliharaan sejak kecil" Sehun berkata dengan masih sibuk mengecupi pundak Kai yang sedikit terekspose karena kerah kaos merah Kai agak longgar, tentu saja setiap hari akan semakin longgar karena Sehun selalu menariknya agar bisa menciumi dan memberikan tanda pada pundak mulus itu.

"Tapi kalau aku jadi kucing yang suatu saat kau pelihara, pasti aku jadi kucing paling bahagia di dunia ini" Kai mengusap dagu runcing Sehun lagi. Entah, Kai suka sekali memegang dagu indah itu.

"Aku tak perlu kucing, kau saja sudah cukup Jongin" Sehun memejamkan matanya meresapi sentuhan Kai.

"Aku manusia, pabbo" Kai mengakhiri sentuhannya namun tangannya segera diraih oleh tangan Sehun.

"Dan aku akan selalu memelukmu, menghangatkanmu" Sehun mencium punggung tangan Kai cukup lama. Kai kemudian tersipu dan memeluk erat Sehun lagi. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di ceruk leher Sehun.

Tap,Tap,Tap.

Sehun berjalan menuju balkon. Tangannya dengan erat memeluk dan menggendong Kai didepannya. Kai masih setia memeluk leher Sehun dan kakinya melingkar di pinggang Sehun.

"Hun, kapan kau menurunkanku.. kau terlihat seperti menimang bayi jika menggendongku dan mengajakku berjalan-jalan begini" Kai berucap dengan mata sayunya. Ia yang tadi dibangunkan Sehun di kamarnya sudah merasa lelah dan di gendongan Sehun sekarang malah menjadi semakin nyaman dan mengantuk.

"Cium aku 5 detik dulu baru aku lepaskan" Sehun mematenkan keinginannya.

"Huft! Baiklah! Tutup matamu!" Kai memandang kesal Sehun.

"Hanya di pipi kenapa harus tutup mata?" Sehun ganti memandang kesal.

"I-Itu karena.. ah yasudah! Sini!" Kai menarik leher Sehun dan menempelkan bibir sexynya di pipi putih magnae itu.

Chu~

TIK-TIK-TIK-TIK-

Entah mengapa waktu terasa lama sekali, lima detik terasa amat lama untuk kecanggungan ini.

**==TBC==**

Sampai sini dulu, hehe

HunKai selalu pokoknya..

Review ya..


	2. Chapter 2

Yang merasa detiknya kurang satu, itu bener! Sorry kurang nulis satu detiknya! Hehe –aku teledor sekali- _

And this is..

,

,

,

Chapter 2

.

.

.

OUR HUNKAI FF

.

.

**YOUR MINE**

**../..**

**...**

"I-Itu karena.. ah yasudah! Sini!" Kai menarik leher Sehun dan menempelkan bibir sexynya di pipi putih magnae itu.

Chu~

TIK-TIK-TIK-TIK-

Entah mengapa waktu terasa lama sekali, lima detik terasa amat lama untuk kecanggungan ini.

**-Your Mine-**

TIK!

Detik kelima dan Kai melepaskan ciumannya.

"Gomawo.." Sehun menyatukan dahi mereka dan hidung mereka ikut bergesekan. Wajah Kai benar-benar memerah sekarang. Ini terlalu dekat!

"Hun, peluk aku" Kai memandang memelas kearah Sehun.

GREP!

Dengan segera Sehun memeluk Kai.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menghiasi tengkuk Kai dengan kissmarknya.

"A-aku malu.." Kai menggesekkan kembali hidungnya di perpotongan leher Sehun manja.

"Kau milikku Kai, tak perlu malu" Sehun mengelus rambut lembut Kai.

"Maksudmu?" Kai menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandang bingung.

"Ayo kita menonton film romance" Sehun menggendong Kai kembali ke ruang televisi.

"Kenapa romance? Bukankah kau tak suka?" Kai masih setia dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Baiklah, kita tonton twilight saja" Sehun mengambil DVD dan memasukkannya kedalam DVD Player. Lalu kembali menggendong Kai dan duduk di sofa.

"Hun, lepaskan aku" Kai berusaha melepas rengkuhan Sehun.

"Tidak mau" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menonton kalau kau terus mendekapku begini" Kai berucap. Kini Kai masih berhadapan dengan Sehun. dan Sehun tidak mau melepas pelukannya.

"baiklah.." Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kai dan mendudukkan tubuh Kai kearah depan di pangkuannya.

"Yaa.. aku ingin duduk sendiri" Kai mencoba lepas dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Andwaeji" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Kai.

"Huft" Kai mau tidak mau harus menurut dan duduk dipangkuan Sehun dengan membelakangi Sehun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

Chu~!

Sehun bahkan membuat Kai tidak konsen karena selalu mengecup pipinya.

"Hun, hentikan" Kai mengelak dari ciuman Sehun yang kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan bicara. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku menonton" Sehun malah membuat Kai jadi yang salah.

"Hn" Kai hanya bisa diam lagi. Entah, padahal disini Kai lah yang paling terganggu.

**-Your Mine-**

"Bella sangat cantik saat menikah ya" Kai melihat Bella Swan yang menggunakan gaun putih diantar ayahnya menuju Edward Cullen.

"Kau juga akan cantik begitu saat menikah Jongin" Sehun mengecup pipi Kai lagi entah keberapa kalinya.

"Aku namja, aku akan memakai jas hitam yang lebih keren dari Edward sehingga terlihat amat tampan saat aku menikahi yeoja yang akan menjadi istriku kelak" Kai tersenyum.

Sehun sedikit tidak suka mendengar perkataan Kai tadi.

"Kau harus mengenakan gaun saat menikah, Jongin. Kau cantik" Sehun berujar lagi.

"Aku namja! Sudahlah, bicara dengan cadel malah menambah emosi!" Kai mendengus lalu kembali fokus pada film. Sehunpun hanya mengecupi berulang kali pipi Kai.

"Aku tidak suka saat Bella berdansa dengan Jacob, lihatlah, bahkan Edward belum sempat berdansa dengannya" Kai mengeluarkan pendapat lagi.

"Kau lebih suka siapa?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tentu saja Edward Cullen! Dia tampan, putih, kuat, pintar, berkarisma" Kai memandang Edward dengan mata blink-blinknya.

"Seperti Kris hyung. Jika Kris hyung yang menjadi tokoh Edwad yang dimainkan oleh Robert Pattinson, pasti Kris hyung akan lebih digilai" Kai berujar lagi.

"Aku lebih putih dari Kris hyung, Jonginnie" Sehun mengecup pipi Kai lagi.

"Hem. Aku tahu" Kai masih fokus pada film.

"Aku memiliki taring yang tajam juga" Sehun mengecup ujung bibir Kai.

"Hem, aku tahu itu juga kok" Kai sudah agak menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"Aku lebih kuat dari Kris hyung" Sehun mencium ujung mata Kai.

"Aku tahu itu Hunnie" Kai merasa risih dan menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk menatap sengit kearah Sehun yang memangkunya.

"Aku lebih tampan dari Edward maupun Kris hyung?" Sehun mengarahkan bibirnya kearah bibir Kai.

Mata Kai membulat imut, pipinya semakin memerah melihat Sehun dengan jarak dekat terlihat semakin tampan.

GLUP..

"I..iya" Kai berujar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Chu~!

Sehun mencium bibir Kai. Kai diam saja, pikirannya masih mencerna situasi sedangkan Sehun dengan leluasa melumat bibir indah Kai. Ciuman itu lembut namun terkesan ingin memiliki. Kecupan dalam menjadi akhir ciuman mereka.

"ISH! Cadel! Berhentilah menciumku!" Kai memukul bahu Sehun.

"Haha, kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak menolak?" Sehun mengusak rambut halus Kai yang wangi.

"Itu karena kau selalu melakukannya tiba-tiba! Waktu trainee kau juga melakukannya tiba-tiba!" Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan berusaha kembali fokus melihat film.

"Dan saat itu akulah yang mencuri ciuman pertamamu, Jonginnie" Sehun mencium leher Kai.

"Benar! Kau memang seorang pencuri ciuman yang handal, tuan OH!" Kai ngambek.

"Mau kucium lagi?" Sehun menciumi pipi Kai dan perlahan menuju bibir indah Kai.

"A.. Andwae!" Kai menjauhkan wajahnya lagi.

**-Your Mine-**

Cukup lama mereka menonton film itu.

"Lihat, merekaa honeymoon melewati Rio" Sehun menggenggam erat jemari Kai.

"Mereka romantis" Kai berujar sambil tetap fokus.

"Apakah kita tidak terlihat romantis sekarang?" Sehun mencium pelipis Kai yang tertutupi poni brownnya.

"Tidak sama sekali, kita tidak sedang honeymoon dan aku tidak ingin honeymoon bersamamu" Kai menjauhkan kembali kepalanya.

"Arraseo.. kau ingin honeymoon dimana?" Sehun memainkan jemari Kai.

"emmmm… aku ingin honeymoon di Brazil dan melihat piala dunia bersama pasanganku" Kai tersenyum.

"Oooh.. apakah itu romantis? Sepertinya malah tidak ada waktu berdua sama sekali" Sehun berkata mengejek.

"Biar. Lagipula aku belum mau menikah tahun ini dan aku tidak punya seseorang untuk dicintai saat ini. Aku akan melihat piala dunia di Brazil tahun ini dengan Luhan hyung saja." Kai mencoba fokus pada filmnya.

"Tidak akan aku ijinkan, kau akan tetap bersamaku liburan tahun ini Jonginnie" Sehun mencium kilas bibir Kai.

"Aku tidak mau! Dan berhentilah menciumiku!" Kai menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun sengit.

"Akan kusewa tempat yang lebih mewah dari rumah mereka honeymoon" Sehun menunjuk layar dimana kini Bella sedang digendong Edward menuju kamar mereka.

"benarkah?" Kai memandang antusias kearah Sehun.

"Tentu, asal liburan tahun ini kau bersamaku ke pulau Jeju" Sehun mengimingi Kai.

"Euh.. tapi aku ingin lihat piala dunia~" Kai merengut.

"Kita akan ke Brazil setelahnya, Jonginnie" Sehun mengusak rambut halus Kai lagi.

"Yaksok?" Kai memberikan kelingkingnya dengan penuh harap.

"tentu" Sehun menautkan kelingking mereka.

**-Your Mine-**

"Ehem.. Hunnie, kenapa pikiran Bella jadi begitu, ukh.. sebaiknya kita udahan aja ya nontonnya?" Kai sudah gelisah begitu melihat adegan Bella dan Edward yang sedang melakukan kegiatan ah-uh meski itu hanya pikiran Bella.

"Itu kan hanya pikiran Bella, tenang saja dan nikmati filmnya" Sehun tersenyum evil.

"Tapi tetap saja, mereka beracting sungguhan!" Kai menutupi kedua matanya.

"Jangan ditutupi atau kau tidak jadi kuajak ke pulau Jeju dan ke Brazil" Sehun mengancam dan sukses membuat Kai terpaksa melihat tontonan itu.

"Hun.. adikmu.." Kai yang duduk dipangkuan Sehun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Sehun merasakan adik Sehun menegang diantara belahan butt Kai.

"Apa, hm.." Sehun berbisik serak dan itu membuat Kai merinding.

Ditambah dengan tubuh atas Sehun yang tak mengenakan kaos membuat kulit leher Kai menyentuh kulit bahu Sehun dan saling bergesekan.

"adikmu banguun.." Kai berujar lirih, pipinya merona malu.

**==TBC==**

Disini lanjutannya apa ya kira-kira? Ayo kita berpikir yadong ria!

Review untuk lanjutannya ya..


	3. Chapter 3

Terimakasih buat yang udah review selama ini, aku seneng banget pada banyak yang review terutama yang suka dengan FF ini! Thanks a lot!

AND THIS IS

.

.

HUNKAI

,

,

,

,

**YOUR MINE**

**..\\..**

**...**

"Jangan ditutupi atau kau tidak jadi kuajak ke pulau Jeju dan ke Brazil" Sehun mengancam dan sukses membuat Kai terpaksa melihat tontonan itu.

"Hun.. adikmu.." Kai yang duduk dipangkuan Sehun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Sehun merasakan adik Sehun menegang diantara belahan butt Kai.

"Apa, hm.." Sehun berbisik serak dan itu membuat Kai merinding.

Ditambah dengan tubuh atas Sehun yang tak mengenakan kaos membuat kulit leher Kai menyentuh kulit bahu Sehun dan saling bergesekan.

**-Your Mine-**

"Adikmu banguun.." Kai berujar lirih, pipinya merona malu.

"Tak usah dipikirkan" Sehun mencium kembali pipi Kai dan menonton filmnya. Tapi jujur Kai tidak fokus karena merasakan tonjolan itu semakin besar dan terhimpit diantara kedua buttnya.

"Ta-tapi.." Kai memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang namun dengan sigap Sehun meraup bibir penuh Kai.

"Eungh.." Kai mendesah ketika lidah Sehun berhasil masuk dan lidah mereka saling berliltan.

Perlahan Sehun membimbing tubuh Kai untuk berhadapan dengannya. Setelahnya Kai dengan erat memeluk leher Sehun dan mendorongnya agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

"Hm!-eungh.." Kai sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba tangan Sehun meraih tangan kanannya dan menaruhnya tepat pada milik Sehun yang sudah hard dibalik celana.

"Emh.." Kai hanya bisa mendesah ketika tangan Sehun yang satu lagi meremas buttnya.

Tangan kanan Kai terpaksa mengikuti gerakan tangan Sehun yang mengelus penis Sehun dari luar celana.

Puk!

Kai memukul ringan pundak Sehun dengan tangan kirinya menandakan dia sudah sangat sesak. Dengan sangat tidak rela Sehun melepas ciuman itu.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Hun.. lepaskan tanganku.." Kai menatap memelas karena kini tangan kanannya masih dipegang erat dan digerakkan oleh Sehun untuk mengelus penis Sehun yang berdiri tegak itu.

"Sebentar lagi, biarkan dia tertidur lagi" Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai dan menyandarkan kepala Kai di bahunya.

"Sehun, sudah.." Kai merengek.

"Sebentar lagi" Sehun mempercepat gerakan tangan Kai yang mengelus penisnya.

"Akh.. ehm.. Kim Jong In…!" Sehun mendesah nikmat ketika klimaks sudah mengikutinya.

Ia tekankan tangan Kai pada penisnya.

"Sehun sudaaah~" Kai merengek imut.

"Ne, sudah" Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengecup kilat bibir Kai.

**-Your Mine-**

"Hun, air terjunnya bagus.." Kai menunjuk air terjun dimana kini Edward dan bella hanya menggunakan pakaian renang.

"Absku lebih baik dari milik Cullen itu" Sehun menunjuk abs milik Edward.

"Hem. Aku tahu itu, dan jangan sok membanggakan diri lagi. Tuan Oh" Kai cemberut lagi. Ia masih tersinggung masalah absnya yang sudah rata.

"Wah, besok kita melakukan itu juga yuk?" Sehun tersenyum riang.

"Apa kau gila?" Kai bergidik melihat adegan yang terlihat di layar televisi itu.

Edward dan Bella sedang melakukan hot kiss di bawah air terjun itu.

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Sehun mencium pipi Kai lagi. Berusaha menggoda Kai.

"menyenangkan kepalamu!" Kai menjauhkan kepalanya lagi dan berusaha fokus pada film. Entah mengapa semakin lama udara disekeliling mereka semakin panas saja.

**-Your Mine-**

"Ehm! Ah! Kenapa Edward mau begitusaja meniduri Bella? Bahkan aegyo Bella benar-benar tidak cute sama sekali!" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Pipinya merona lagi karena disuguhi tontonan lebih hot.

"Jongin.." Sehun mendesis ditelinga Kai.

"Apa cadel?" Kai menatap malas Sehun. entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering mencium pipi dan bibirnya dan berbisik di telinganya dengan nada berat yang sangat ukh.. membuat tubuhnya seperti teraliri listrik kejut.

"Bayangkan.. jika Edward itu adalah diriku.." Sehun seolah membisikkan mantra dan Kai mulai membayangkan bahwa Edward adalah Sehun. dan sialnya, entah mengapa ia merasa menjadi Bella!

"ukh.. aangh.. se..huuun~" Kai mendesah karena elusan seduktif Sehun pinggulnya.

"Apa.. Jongin-swan?" Sehun secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Kai kini seolah menjadi Bella, dan entah mengapa Kai setuju malah mendesah lebih sexy sambil meremat rambut kepala Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Lihat filmnya dan bayangkan bahwa Bella adalah dirimu.. dan aku adalah Edward yang sedang menyentuhmu seutuhnya.." Sehun mengarahkan kepala Kai untuk melihat film yang sedang menampilkan adegan hot itu, sedang dirinya asik menggigiti dan menjilati leher Kai.

Desahan Kai tak dapat berhenti, terdengar bagai melodi indah ditelinga Sehun.

"Hun.. ah.. berhentii~" Kai memberontak tapi seakan kekuatannya hilang.

"Jangan menolak sentuhanku, baby" Sehun mengelus paha Kai makin keatas-keatas-keatas hingga..

TUK!

"Yak! Appo!" Sehun berteriak sakit karena seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang. Mengganggu saja pikirnya.

"Cadel! Jangan terlalu jahil pada uri Jonginnie. Dia lelah, biarkan dia istirahat. Kajja Jonginnie aku antar kembali ke kamarmu" Luhan menarik paksa Kai yang masih ngos-ngosan di pangkuan Sehun. Luhan menggandeng tangan Kai dan menyelimuti Kai lalu menutup rapat pintu kamar Kai dan DO tersebut.

"Cih, aku tahu kau melihatnya dari tadi, dasar Lulu ge, besok akan kulaporkan pada Xiumin hyung bahwa dia tidak menyiram bunga Aster pemberian Xiumin hyung!" Sehun menggerutu sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Cadel, aku tahu kau menyukainya, tapi bukankah itu pemaksaan? Otakmu bahkan tak bisa berfikir jernih.. Kau masih anak-anak untuk menjalin hubungan, Jongin juga awam dengan yang namanya gay, kalau dia tahu.. aku yakin Jongin benci gay" Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun kemudian meraih remote dan menskip alur-alur film sampai bagian akhir.

"Lihat Hun, jika kau tadi melakukannya, Jongin pasti akan lebih menderita dari Bella. Disini Bella tenang saja saat hamil anak Edward, karena dia yang ingin melakukannya meski tubuhnya sampai kering dan mengenaskan seperti itu" Luhan menunjuk adegan dimana Bella terkulai lemah di sofa dengan perut yang membesar.

"Tapi tadi? Kau bahkan terlihat seperti mendoktrinnya dan memperkosanya.." Luhan memandang sinis Sehun.

"Ya hyung.. aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku ingin memilikinya.. Kau tahu kan, Chanyeol hyung akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya, dan aku yakin Chanyeol hyung pasti akan menembaknya. Dan aku juga yakin Jonginnie-ku akan menerima Chanyeol hyung apa adanya.. Karena perasaanku pada Jonginnie-ku hanya Kau dan Xiumin hyung yang tahu.." Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya lemas di sandaran sofa.

"Makanya, jangan selalu menjahilinya. Berbaiklah dan seringlah bersama" Luhan mematikan TV itu.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung. Itu satu-satunya cara yang dapat aku lakukan" Sehun menatap Luhan pesimis.

"Terserah kau, yang penting perjuangkan, dan berpikirlah logis" Luhan pergi untuk tidur kembali ke kamarnya bersama Xiumin.

Lama sekali Sehun terdiam disana.

Kemudian tangannya meraih hpnya yang ada di meja samping sofa.

"Hm.. bagaimana caranya mendapatkanmu My Sexy Sweety?" Sehun mengusap wallpaper hpnya yang bergambarkan model yeoja sexy luar negeri Miranda Kerr tapi wajahnya ia ganti dengan wajah Kai.

Sungguh gila Sehun..

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Yang ini pendek? Okelah memang begini ceritanya sih.. ini aigo.. sebenarnya oneshoot dengan word 6k+..

Tapi pasti pada bosen bacanya kalo sebanyak itu.. jadi aku bikin per chapt deh..

Luhan kurang mikir.. tu DVD belum dikeluarin dari DVDplayernya malah maen matiin TV.. rusak tuh nanti!

Sehun keren yah.. bisa edit foto gituh.. hehe

**Aku review sebisanya ya..**

**Kim Jong Kai88** : ini belum nc, nanti chap 4 nanti mulai NC! Horee..

**LulluBee** : lama nih, hehe, aku ada UKK dan camping berurutan hari sih, mian

: ini udah lanjut :D

**banzaianime80** : ini lanjutannya, thanks too

**YoonHee94 **: ini sudah lanjut

**GaemCloud **: Em disini HunKai cuma hyung-dongsaeng sih..

**Jongin48 **: ini udah lanjut

**ichigo song** : godaan Kai itu luar biasa.. lihat aja aku udah pengen, hehe

**LM90 **: itu karena mereka melihat film twilight pas Bella Edward honeymoon nc-an, hehe

Dan masih banyak review yang gak bisa aku bales, thanks..

Review buat lanjutan ff ini ya

Thanks for read..


	4. Chapter 4

Hai, ini FF kok lama sekali gak update ya? Sampe berdebu…

(eh ada yang lebih berdebu tuh.. namanya Red Wolf.. -_-)

Oke, gini, ini sebenernya mau di update abis lebaran, tapi gak sempet..

So aku mau balas review kalian dulu:

**Utsukushii02:** Iya dunk, uri Kai kan emang disukai banyak orang (termasuk aku, hhe)

**Hyebinbaekyeolshipper:** Kamu mau baca NC ya? Hayoo.. ketahuan yadong XD

**Banzaianime80: **Thanks too

**FriederichOfficial:** Oke

**LM90:** Miranda Kai dunk, hehe

**SooBabyBee:** Kamu mau baca NC ya? Kamu yadong juga ternyata, hehe

**Urikaihun:** Sehun kan egonya besar, gak mau ungkapin perasaannya, aneh tu Yehet

**Askasufa:** Sehun memang perlu pencerahan dalam cara mendekati Kai, thanks for support

**Liaoktaviani. joaseo:** Ini udah lanjut

**Laxyovrds:** Kau ingin Sehun menaklukan Jongin? Waaw.. oke!

**Jongin48:** Ini udah lanjut kok chingu

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Kamu mau baca NC ya? Kamu ternyata yadong juga, hha

**Ichigo song:** Iya, aku juga frustasi pastinya XD

**Adilia. taruni. 7:** Siapa emang saingannya Sehun? perasaan gak ada.. (kecuali aku, hhe)

**Baozibaobei:** Sehun mulai gila.. hhe

**Glamcy:** Ya! Kai straight! Nyesek Sehun di FF ini! T_T.. haha, aku udah dapet foto editan Kai Miranda itu lo.. mau minta gak? Hhe

**Aldi. loveydovey:** Iya, aku baru nyadar.. kayak iklan ya ternyata -_-"

**Little dark wolf 99: **Bener, hanya LuMin Couple yang tahu perasaan Sehun ke Kai

**Miszshanty05:** next

**Kamong Jjong:** hehe, itu kasian lo, hhe

* * *

**Thanks for all readers who review ch2! Yeey!**

* * *

**Hy readers setia HUNKAI!**

**Aku membawa Chapter NC!**

**WAAAW!**

**Kita Sudah Selesai Puasa, jadi gapapa.. hehe**

**LETS READ HUNKAI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Your Mine-**

* * *

**Sudah Pagi..**

"Hoaaahm.. loh, Xiumin hyung dan Luhan hyung kemana?" Sehun celingukan mencari room matenya sekaligus pasangan paling romantis di EXO.

"Aku mandi dulu ah" Sehun berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan menggunakan kaos hitam dan celana jeans, Sehun pergi kedapur untuk mengambil air putih. Dilihatnya sebuah catatan yang ia tahu itu pasti tulisan D.O hyung.

'**To: Sehun Cadel**

_Kami semua pergi ke Jepang selama 3 hari untuk membicarakan comeback kita disana bulan depan. Kai sakit dan dia ijin tidak ikut. Kau kami bangunkan tapi tidak merespon, tidurmu seperti mayat! Kalau kau bangun, segera rawat Kai. Manager ikut kami, kau harus merawat dan menjaga Kai sungguh-sungguh'_

"Omona! Apakah ini sungguhan? Woah.. aku benar-benar beruntung!" setelah minum Sehun segera berlari kecil menuju kamar Kai.

* * *

**CKLEK! Krieeet.. **

Sehun perlahan masuk dan mengunci pintu itu kembali dari dalam. Dilihatnya Kai yang bergelung dengan selimutnya seperti kepompong.

**SREEET..**

Sehun menyelinap kedalam selimut dan memeluk Kai possessive.

"Siapa.." suara Kai serak khas orang sakit.

"Ini aku chagiya.." Sehun berbisik tepat dibelakang tengkuk Kai. Tubuh Kai meremang lagi.

"Hun.. aku sakiiit~.." Kai terdengar merengek imut.

"Ne, kau panas sekali" Sehun mengecup leher Kai yang panas karena demam. Tangan Sehun juga menyerka kening Kai dan kulit keningnya juga panas sekali.

"Aku ambilkan air hangat kompres dulu. Kau sudah minum obat dan makan?" Sehun beranjak dari kasur.

"Sudah.." Kai mengeratkan selimutnya mencoba mencari kehangatan.

"Tunggu sebentar" Sehun kemudian segera keluar dan mengambil semua yang dibutuhkan. Tak berselang lama Sehun kembali masuk ke kamar Kai dengan tak lupa mengunci pintu kamar. Di tangan Sehun sudah ada air hangat dengan baskom dan beberapa Kain kompres serta thermometer.

**TING~ **

thermometer itu berbunyi dan dilihatnya suhu tubuh itu.

"Honey.. tubuhmu panas sekali" Sehun segera merendam kain kompresan lalu mengelap keringat yang ada pada wajah Kai perlahan. Mata Sehun memandang wajah Kai yang cantik itu. Bibir Kai semakin memerah saat sakit dan itulah alasan mengapa Sehun amat betah memandangi Kai yang sakit.

* * *

**PLUK-PLUK-PLUK—**

Kai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Perlahan matanya terbuka dan ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Sehun sudah membuka semua kancing piama biru yang dikenakannya dan sedang berusaha membuka celananya.

**Riiiitt..**

Sehun berhasil membuka celana Kai dan membuangnya asal.

"Hun.. kau gila" Kai bahkan tak bisa berteriak lagi karena ia benar-benar sakit. Kai merasa harus membawa Sehun ke psikiater karena tindakan Sehun akhir-akhir ini amat tidak wajar sebagai maknae.

"Aku ingin mengelap tubuhmu, aku tahu kau belum mandi" Sehun modus.

Perlahan Sehun mengelap dada Kai lalu ke tangan-pundak-perut-pinggang-kaki-paha-pinggul..

"Eungh.. Hun-h.. jangan kurangajar.. aku tak bisa membalasmu. Sungguh, aku sedang sakit.. lain kali aku bisa meladenimu untuk bertengkar" Kai mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang berada diselangkangannya. Tentusaja karena Sehun tadi melucuti baju Kai hingga naked.

"Apakah kain lap ini terlalu kasar? Biar aku gunakan lainnya" Sehun menaruh lap itu asal lalu..

* * *

**HAUP! **

Sedot-kulum-kecup-gigit-sedot-kocok-jilat-kecup-sedot

"Aaangh.. ugh.. Se-..anh.. –hun.. hentikhan..A-aaahh~" Kai meracau, kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong kepala Sehun yang sedan asyik memanjakan miliknya.

"Sehuuunh.. aanghh~" Kai merasa ia akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Sehun yang tahu langsung mempercepat kulumannya dan menyedot semakin ganas.

"Aaaaaaangh~! Sehuuuun!" Kai berteriak merdu ketika sarinya keluar begitusaja dimulut Sehun. Dan dengan senang hati Sehun menelannya dan menjilati milik Kai hingga bersih dan sesekali menyedot ujungnya berharap cairan itu keluar lagi membuat sang empu mengerang lagi.

"Manis sekali rasanya chagiya" Sehun tersenyum pada Kai.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. K-kau gila.. Cadel" Kai memandang Sehun yang kini masih setia menciumi penisnya dengan sayu karena matanya benar-benar mengantuk karena efek obat yang diberikan DO hyung setelah makan pagi tadi.

Sehun beranjak kembali menindih Kai, kedua tangannya membelai pipi halus Kai.

"Chagiya.. aku mau membersihkan hole ketatmu.." Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Kai, memberikan sedikit sengatan pada tubuh tan sexy dibawahnya.

**Puk! **Dengan sigap Kai menutup rapat kakinya.

"Oh, kau tak memperbolehkanku?" Sehun menggunakan nada menantang.

"J-jangan.. Ini hanya aku perlihatkan pada istriku kelak agar ia tahu bahwa aku seorang lelaki sejati.." Kai menggeleng lemah.

"Aku hanya akan membersihkannya" Sehun meremas paha Kai membuat Kai mendesah sensual dengan suara serak khas orang sakit yang malah terkesan makin seksi.

Terdengar seperti suara yeoja yang kelelahan berteriak-mendesah karena digagahi berhari-hari.

"Hun jangan~" Kai merengek saat Sehun dengan kedua tangan putihnya kini mencoba membenggang paksa kaki jenjang Kai.

"Jangan menolak" Sehun berujar dingin.

* * *

"Ack! Appo!" Kai merasa sakit saat Sehun membuat kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar dan menekuknya sehingga hole Kai terlihat lalu Sehun turun kebawah untuk mengamati hole Kai didepan wajahnya.

"Indah chagiya.. wangi.." Sehun membaui hole Kai yang wangi itu. Kai makin merinding ketika deru nafas Sehun serasa menyapu permukaan kulit sensitifnya itu.

"Apakah masih virgin?" Sehun mendongak menatap Kai dengan pandangan dingin menusuk.

Kai sedikit mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga. Sehun benar-benar seperti akan memakannya melihat wajah Sehun yang berhadapan langsung dengan selangkangannya.

"I-iya.. i-itu aku belum pernah melakukannya dan tidak ingin.." Kai menunduk takut.

"Berbaringlah lagi, akan aku bersihkan" Sehun perlahan kembali merebahkan tubuh Kai.

* * *

**Setelah cukup lama..**

Sehun benar-benar tidak bersuara. Kai bahkan sampai tertidur sebentar karena efek obat. Hanya ada suara detik jam di ruangan itu. Tubuh Kai sedikit kedinginan karena kini ia naked, ingin rasanya memakai kembali pakaiannya namun Sehun membuangnya asal sehingga jatuh berceceran di lantai kamar. Untuk duduk saja Kai sudah sangat kesakitan, apalagi bergerak lebih.

"Hun? kok diam saja disitu. Katanya mau bersihkan.. aku sudah kedinginan.." Kai merengek dengan mata terpejam. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia tak merasakan Sehun membersihkan holenya.

"Mau aku hangatkan?" Sehun berbisik ditelinga Kai.

Kai yang masih memejamkan matanya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kala mendengar suara namja tampan itu, setidaknya Sehun masih disampingnya dan tidak meninggalkannya sendiri dengan keadaan mengenaskan tanpa busana.

"Peluk aku saja seperti biasa.. ini sungguh dingin" Kai mengeratkan selimut yang hanya menutupi dada sampai pinggangnya karena kakinya dipaksa mengangkang oleh Sehun.

"Buka mulutmu chagiya.." Sehun berkata dengan nada berat yang membuat Kai semakin merasa terangsang sekaligus mengantuk.

"Aaaa-hmph!" Kai membuka mulutnya malas dengan mata yang masih terpejam namun ia kaget ketika merasa mulutnya disumpal oleh sesuatu yang panjang dan sedikit keras.

Segera Kai membuka matanya dan kaget melihat apa yang sekarang terbenam dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Hunbh.." suara Kai tak terdengar jelas.

"Ermh.. Kulum milikku chagiya.." Sehun kini naked dan mengeluar masukkan penis besarnya di dalam mulut Kai.

* * *

Makin lama gerakan keluar masuk penis Sehun makin cepat dan brutal.

"Uhuk! Ukh!" Kai sampai tersedak berulang kali karena Sehun menyodok secara brutal. Kai hendak mengeluarkan milik Sehun dari mulutnya namun tangan Sehun dengan sigap memegangi kepalanya agar tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali,

"Ooh.. chagiya.. bibirmu hangat sekalih.. ssh.. aah, nikmat.." Sehun mendesis merasakan kenikmatan dunia yang Kai berikan.

"Andwae-hubh" perkataan Kai tidak jelas karena penis besar milik Sehun yang memenuhi mulutnya.

**Tess.. Tess..**

"Hiks.. hiks.." perlahan Kai menangis. Ia tak pernah berfikir akan melakukan hal ini dan ia masih menyukai yeoja.

Kenapa magnaenya selalu mejahilinya? Tapi Kai rasa kali ini sikap Sehun terhadapnya sudah sangat keterlaluan!

"Agh! Jongiiiin~" Sehun memekik kemudian cairan spermanya langsung menyembur kedalam rongga mulut Kai. Segera Sehun keluarkan penisnya lalu membekap mulut Kai.

"Telan itu, cantik" Sehun berbisik sambil menjilati jejak air mata dipipi Kai.

Namun Kai tidak mau menelannya juga. Kepala Kai menggeleng menatap Sehun sendu.

"Telan atau aku akan melakukannya lagi" Sehun mengancam sambil menyodorkan kembali penis besarnya.

**GLUP!**

"Hubh!" Kai hampir muntah saat menelannya.

"Telan sampai habis!" Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan menusuk.

**GLUP! GLUP! GLUP!**

Sehun melihat leher Kai yang bergerak berkali-kali menelan spermanya sebanyak empat kali. Sperma Sehun sangat banyak.

"Good job baby.." Sehun langsung meraih bibir penuh Kai lalu melumatnya ganas.

* * *

"Emh.. Sehun! Please~ Stop!" Kai tak bisa bergerak lagi. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan dan diikat diatas kepalanya menggunakan kaos yang tadi Sehun kenakan, sedang kakinya diikat dengan tali entah darimana Sehun mendapatkan tali itu ke kaki-kaki ranjang sehingga terbuka lebar.

"Biarkan aku memasukimu.." Sehun mengecup ulang bibir Kai beberapa kali lalu turun dan memberi tanda keunguan di leher Kai dan turun ke kedua nipple Kai.

"Andwae! Sehun!" Kai menjerit ketika Sehun dengan rakus meraup nipple kanannya dan memelintir nipple kirinya.

"Angh.. se-angh-hun! Stop! Aaah~ Eemh~" Kai memohon disela desahannya. Namun Sehun seolah tuli. Bibirnya menjelajah hingga keperut dan menjilat seluruh yang dilewatinya dan menggenggam erat junior Kai yang kembali menegang.

"Hun! Andwae! Hiks-" air mata Kai kembali turun. Ia tak menyangka Sehun akan berbuat ini padanya. Sehun kembali mengulum junior Kai, menyedotnya dan memainkan twinsballnya. Tangan satunya sibuk membelai hole Kai.

"A-aah.. Se-Sehun! a-aku.." Kai tak mampu lagi berkata.

**Crooott.. **Kai sudah klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat berusaha meraih oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Bibirnya semakin merah menggoda dengan salvia yang telah tercampur tadi. Sedikit luka diujung bibirnya memberikan warna lebih merah berupa darah karena Sehun yang menggigitnya karena terlalu bernafsu.

"Jongin.." Sehun berbisik lalu memeluk erat pundak Kai. Kai makin takut dengan tindakan Sehun.

"Se-Sehun, andwae.. jangan lakuk-"

**JLEB!**

"Argh! Andwae!" Kai menjerit ketika jari tengah Sehun masuk kedalam holenya. Terasa perih dan menyengat. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata indah mengantuknya. Kai bisa merasakan betapa cepatnya jari tengah itu menerobos holenya.

Kai hanya bisa mendesah berkali-kali ketika Sehun menumbuk prostatnya.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Ini udah mulai NC, yang gak mau baca tolong jgn baca kebelakang bagi yang belum berumur cukup oke.. hehe (ngingetinnya diakhir ff-telat).

Eee.. ini semi hard ya-pokoknya Jonginnie kita diperkosa pagi-pagi sama Sehun, padahal lagi sakit loh..

Uri Jonginnie langsung lupa sama sakit panasnya, karena terlalu sakit dengan holenya! Hehe (Yadong pikiranku)..

Sekian dulu,

* * *

Review ya.. thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai! Aku kembali!**

**Aku updatenya cepet kan? Iya kan? Iya dunk! Hehe**

**Aku balas review kalian ya.. ^_^**

* * *

**Dede000 :** Masa depan Sehun itu apa e? pnasaran aku..

**Hyebinbaekyeolshipper:** Ditusuk? Oke! Di Ch ini Sehun langsung tusuk Kai kok, haha

**Jongin48 :** Ini udah lanjut chingu

**SooBabyBee : **BDSM! yEY! Kita sama-sama suka BDSM.. hhe

**Kaihun70: **Karena Sehun kebelet cinta, makanya langsung praktek bikin anak, hehe

**Utsukushii02:** Ya, tentu! Karena Sehun sedang punya kesempatan dalam kesempitan :D

**LM90:** Kamu suka yg romance? Oke, aku lanjutin yg CherryBlossom kok ^_^

**Askasufa:** Hehe, jelas ini mpreg dunk, kan _**BL-Oppa**_ authornya, haha (apaan coba -_-) Labelnya rate M kok, jadi pasti ada NCnya, karena semua FF ku yg ber-rate M pasti berakhir dengan NC! Hehe

**Little Dark Wolf 99:** Sehun memang nafsu, apalagi kalo lihat pundak Kai yg sempit seperti pundak yeoja, hhe

**Aldi. loveydovey: **Kai aku gantung nasibnya

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Red Wolf itu.. hem.. aku lupa dimana save doc nya, hehe

**Ling-ling pandabear: **Pasti chingu!

**Jongkwang:** Ya! Sehun memang melakukan tindak pemerkosaan! 100 buat kamu! Yey!

**Kamong Jjong: **Hehe

**Riihye:** Kamu suka NC ya? Hehe ktahuan lo..

**Laxyovrds: **Thehun The Sheep pasti semangat buat hamili Kai! Ayo semangaat!

**Liaoktaviani. joaseo: **EEe.. ini udah panjang lo chingu

**Karamel Kristi:** Kai umma pasti akhirnya mau di _anu_-in Sehun appa, hehe

**Maya han:** Aduuh..(ikut-ikutan ^_^)

**Saus Tartar:** Oke sip! Ini udah cepet updatenya bro!

**Kim In Soo:** Ini udah next, thanks

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim:** Oke

**Novisaputri09:** Oke, hehe

* * *

Thanks buat all readers HunKai yang udah review! Gomawo! ^_^

Ehem.. ini.. Hard NC.. dirty talk tentang sesuatu yang gede-gede..

Sumpah ini gak bermaksud yadong.. tapi kok jadi gini gituh..

Ah pokoknya baca aja yang ingin baca HunKai NC

* * *

Sekali lagi mian udah **merusak otak generasi muda**.. (hahahahhehehuhuhaha! Ketawa evil)

.

.

* * *

Selamat bagi yang **merindukan FF HunKai NC!** Hehe

.

.

LETS READ

.

.

OUR HUNKAI FF

.

.

.

* * *

**YOUR MINE**

* * *

**../..**

**...**

JLEB!

"Argh! Andwae!" Kai menjerit ketika jari tengah Sehun masuk kedalam holenya. Terasa perih dan menyengat.

* * *

**-Your Mine-**

* * *

_**JLEB! JLEB!**_

"Arrgh!" teriakan sakit dari Kai kembali terdengar setelah Sehun menambah kedua jarinya masuk kedalam hole ketat itu sehingga tiga jari Sehun kini berada didalamnya dan mencoba melonggarkan holenya.

Sehunpun mempercepat kulumannya ketika dirasanya junior Kai mulai berkedut. Disedotnya kuat dan setelahnya cairan Kai keluar kembali.

_**Croot..**_

_**GLUP!**_

Sehun menelan sperma Kai lagi dan menjilat hingga bersih batang milik Kai tersebut. Jemari Sehun masih sibuk melakukan penetrasi yang bahkan tidak membuahkan hasil karena entah mengapa hole Kai sangat sempit dan tetap sempit meski ia telah coba untuk melebarkannya sedari tadi.

"Hun.. cukup! Appo! Hiks-" air mata Kai semakin banyak. Matanya terpejam dan sesenggukan. Jejak air mata masih terlihat dipipi mulusnya.

"Baiklah.. aku akan memasukimu sekarang.." Sehun memposisikan penisnya yang amat besar itu di depan hole Kai. Perlahan menggesekkan kepalanya pada lubang sempit itu dan cukup membuat Sehun berfantasi liar dan terangsang hebat.

"Jangan! Sehun!" Kai panik mencoba meronta namun usahanya gagal.

"Jangan bergerak jika tidak kuperintah!" Sehun membentak dengan pandangan tajam membuat Kai berhenti bergerak.

"Kumohon Sehun.. katakan apa salahku sehingga kau melakukan ini padaku.. hiks" Kai merasa ia benar-benar akan kehilangan harga dirinya.

"Salahmu? Kau terlalu indah Jonginnie.." Sehun mengecup kilas bibir yang kini sudah membengkak dan sedikit berdarah karena ia menciumnya dengan sangat agresif.

"Rasakan milikku ini chagiya.. hengh" Sehun sekuat tenaga menghunuskan miliknya yang besar itu kedalam hole Kai.

_**JLEBB!**_

"AAAAARRRGGGHH! SEHUUUNN STOOP! HURRRTT!" Kai berteriak kencang ketika Sehun memaksa membobol holenya.

"Ugh! Kenapa ini sempit sekali chagiya.. ermh.." Sehun memejamkan matanya saat kepala penisnya sudah mampu masuk kedalam hole Kai. Sunguh ketat dan memabukkan.

"Jangan Sehun! keluarkan! Kumohon! Sakiitt.. hiks" Kai menangis makin menjadi. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat melihat Sehun yang kembali mencoba mendorong penisnya makin masuk.

"Emh! Jonginnie.. rilekslah sedikit, kenapa ini sempit sekali eoh~ susah sekali masuknya, engh!" Sehun menekan penisnya masuk semakin kuat namun hanya bisa sampai 1/4nya.

"Hiks.. Sehun.. stop.." Kai merasa benar benar kesakitan sekarang. Penis Sehun terlalu besar untuk masuk kedalam holenya. Sehun terlihat memaksakan penisnya yang besar itu untuk masuk bagaimanapun caranya. Dorongan Sehun semakin kuat namun penisnya yang besar itu amat perlahan masuk dan Sehun merasakan bahwa dinding rectum Kai perlahan robek.

"engh! Jongiinniee~ nikmat sekalih.. sempit.. aah.." kepala Sehun menengadah keatas dengan mata terpejam merasakan penisnya yang teremas kuat oleh hole Kai yang sempit itu.

"AAAkkhh! Argh! Sehun! Appo!" Kai menjerit berulang kali saat Sehun makin menekan penis besarnya menerobos hingga..

_**Krrrtt!**_

"KYAAA!" Kai menjerit perih. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

Sehun merasakan penisnya telah merobek sesuatu dan sedetik berikutnya hole Kai berkontraksi kuat sekali membuat dirinya merasakan nikmat tiada tara.

"Jonginnie! Ermh! Se-sempit sekali!" Sehun menggeram nikmat kemudian setelahnya ia merasa sesuatu yang basah meliputi penisnya dan keluar dari hole Kai.

Seringai tajam terbentuk sempurna di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Ahaha.. aku yang pertama, aku telah mengambil ke virginanmu chagiya.." Sehun mengecup kilas bibir Kai.

"M-mwo?" kini Kai hanya bisa diam terpaku. Pandangannya kosong menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tak lagi ia hiraukan Sehun yang kembali melukainya, menusuknya, dan darah mengalir lebih banyak mengotori seprai.

* * *

_**-YourMine-**_

* * *

_**JLEB!**_

Kai masih shock dan hanya bisa menatap nanar bagian bawahnya yang kini perlahan Sehun coba masuki lagi. Matanya sudah amat sembab dan berair sedari tadi.

"Ah~ darahmu keluar banyak sekali chagi.. emh.. good.." Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan menjalar ketika penis besarnya sudah tertanam setengahnya dalam hole ketat Kai.

"C-cukup S-Sehun! Ini sakit! K-keluarkan.. -hiks" Kai merasa semakin sakit karena dinding kevirginannya semakin robek seiring penis besar Sehun yang semakin masuk kedalam.

"Baiklah.. aku pompa kau sekarang chagi~" Sehun merebahkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu melumat paksa bibir Kai dan penisnya kembali keluar hingga hanya kepalanya yang tertanam lalu..

_**JLEBBB!**_

"ARGH!" Kai menjerit keras sehingga lumatan Sehun terlepas. Hentakan penis Sehun yang kuat itu bahkan tidak dapat membuat penis Sehun yang besar itu tertanam seutuhnya dalam hole Kai karena holenya terlalu virgin dan terlalu sempit.

"Hiks-hiks.. Sehun.. appo, stop!" Kai menatap sendu Sehun yang kini menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Tidak akan, ini terlalu nikmat untuk diakhiri, aku akan selalu melakukan ini padamu Jonginnieku" Sehun menjilat jejak air mata Kai.

_**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**_

"ARGH! APPO! ANDWAE! STOOOP! SEHUN! SAKITT!" Kai kembali menjerit ketika Sehun menghujamkan berkali-kali penis besarnya dengan cepat. Membuat holenya semakin perih dan terasa terbelah.

"Engh.. sempit sekalih!" Sehun mempercepat sodokannya dan memperkuat tenaganya agar bisa seluruhnya masuk kedalam hole sempit Kai namun nihil.

"Beruntunglah kau baby.. engh-milikku ini yang terbesar dari semua member kita.. ugh.. hole mu pasti sangat puas" Sehun menyodok brutal hole Kai.

* * *

_**-YourMine-**_

* * *

_**JLEB!**_

"ANGGHH~" Kai mendesah nikmat diantara isakannya. Entah mengapa rasa sakitnya berangsur hilang dan tergantikan oleh kenimatan ketika penis Sehun menghujam dinding dalam holenya.

"Jonginnie.." Sehun makin mempercepat sodokannya setelah Kai mendesah. Gerakannya yang tidak berirama malah membuat Kai semakin mabuk.

"Angh-uhh-Sehuuun~ aaahh" Kai mendesahkan nama Sehun disela desahan nikmatnya. Hatinya mengumpat karena dirinya yang kini bak jalang yang sedia dimasuki.

"ah-ah-ah-kyaa-angh-eumh!" suara jeritan nikmat Kai mengalun indah seirama dengan hentakan penis Sehun yang menghujam kuat holenya.

Kai memandang sayu wajah Sehun yang kini terlihat amat tampan diatasnya. Mata Sehun terlihat tajam menatapnya penuh rasa egois ingin memiliki seutuhnya tubuh tannya, menambah ketampanannya. Nafas Sehun yang menderu menandakan nafsunya yang membuncah, gerakannya semakin cepat dan tak terkendali membuat Kai semakin gila.

* * *

_**-YourMine-**_

* * *

"Sehun! Sehun! angh! Stop! Stop!" Kai berteriak ketika Sehun menghujamnya sangat kuat dan cepat makin kedalam membuat Kai merasakan nikmat.

"Se-Sehun aku.. aku.." Kai tak mampu berkata lagi. Ranjang itu bergerak seiring penyatuan mereka. Tubuh Kai terhentak kuat karena dorongan Sehun yang sangat kuat menghujam holenya.

_**CHU~! **_

Sehun meraup bibir indah Kai membuat desahan Kai tertahan. Lidahnya menyusup dan bermain lihai didalam mulut Kai. Jemari Sehun memelintir nipple Kai bergantian dan tangan satunya mengocok penis Kai yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"AAAAANGGGHHH~ SEHUUUUNNN~!" Kai mengerang dan setelahnya cairan spermanya keluar mengotori tangan Sehun yang mengocoknya. Ciuman mereka terlepas dan menyisakan benang salvia yang menghubungkan bibir mereka.

"S-Sehunnie~" Kai mendesahkan nama namja yang menggagahinya dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir indah dibibir tebalnya yang merah mengkilap menggoda karena terbasahi oleh salvia keduanya.

"N-ne?" Sehun menjawab dengan suara yang terputus-putus karena tubuhnya makin cepat menghentakkan penisnya agar bisa lebih dalam menghujam hole sempit nikmat Kai.

"Sudaahh.." Kai merengek memasang wajah puppynya tak lupa dengan sleepy eyes yang menggoda itu.

"Seribu tahunpun aku tak akan mengakhiri ini" Sehun menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Hah? Andwae! KYYAAA!" Kai kembali menjerit ketika Sehun dengan lebih cepat memompanya hingga tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak sangat kuat.

* * *

_**-YourMine-**_

* * *

"Sehuuuuunnn~!" Kai klimaks entah untuk yang keberapa kali, pasalnya kini matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Sehun menggagahinya tanpa kenal waktu. Entah sudah seberapa merah holenya jika ditusuk berkali-kali oleh penis besar maknae itu.

"ARGH! Jjong-" Sehun tiba-tiba mengerang nikmat. Setelah Kai keluar, ia dinikmatkan oleh dinding hole Kai yang meremat kuat penisnya dan seolah menyedot masuk penisnya. Hujaman Sehun makin cepat dan liar. Tubuh mereka berkeringat hebat, mata Kai terpejam merasakan penis besar Sehun yang terasa menyodoknya brutal namun memberikan kenikmatan.

"Jonginnie.. aku- aaarghh!" Sehun segera ambruk dan memeluk kuat tubuh Kai. Tubuh Sehun menegang hebat. Penisnya berkedut dan bergerak makin cepat dan kuat.

Kai bahkan bisa merasakan urat-urat penis besar Sehun berkedut kencang bergesekan amat cepat dengan dinding rectumnya.

"Sehun! Andwae! Jangan keluarkan didalamku!" Kai berteriak histeris ketika sadar sebentar lagi Sehun akan klimaks.

"Jonginnie! Jangan semakin ketat! Ugh! Penisku belum masuk seutuhnya!" Sehun memperkuat sodokannya. Mengusahakan segala cara agar penis besarnya tertanam seutuhnya didalam hole ketat Kai.

"ARRGHH! Appo! Cukup! Sehun! TIDAK MUAT! Milikmu terlalu besar! Sehun! KYAAA! Appo!" Kai menangis lagi saat penis Sehun dipaksakan masuk sepenuhnya kedalam holenya.

_**JLEBB!**_

"Kyaaa!" Kai menjerit perih lagi. Kai bisa merasakan darah kembali mengalir.

"Se-sempit sekali. Nikmat sekali.. Baby.." Sehun mendesah ketika penisnya sudah berhasil masuk 4/5nya.

_**JLEBB!**_

Sodokan terakhir dan penis Sehun tertancap seutuhnya.

"Jonginnie! Aaahhh~" Sehun mengerang nikmat ketika hole Kai makin mengerat. Ia merasa berada disurga.

* * *

_**-YourMine-**_

* * *

_**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! BRAKKK!**_

Suara langkah kaki beberapa orang berlari lalu mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Kai.

"Jonginnie!" seluruh member berteriak tercengang melihat keadaan Kai yang kini secara mengenaskan diperkosa Sehun.

"Sehunn! Kau keterlaluan!" Chanyeol membentak. Tidak terima Kai diperkosa, bahkan seluruh member yang berstatus uke tahu bagaimana rasanya dimasuki pertama kali.

Kondisi Kai saat ini terlihat amat tersiksa karena rintihan perihnya dan noda darah yang ada pada seprai cukup banyak.

Hole Kai terlihat seperti dipaksa dimasuki junior Sehun yang terlalu besar itu.

_**SREEETT.. **_

Sehun membuka tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Kai.

"Jonginnie! Peluk aku! Palli!" Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Kai seakan tak ingin Kai menghilang begitu saja. Penisnya berkedut lebih cepat diiringi dengan hole Kai yang semakin erat meremas batang penisnya yang terus menumbuk prostat Kai.

"Andwae! Jangan keluarkan spermamu didalamku! Sehun! jangaan!" Kai menggeleng kuat karena merasakan hujaman penis besar Sehun yang cepat dan sudah berkedut makin membesar. Tubuh Kai bergerak gelisah mencoba melepas pelukan Sehun.

"A-Aku… argh!" Sehun mengerang lagi ketika hole Kai makin erat berkontraksi.

"Sehun! Andwae! Yak Oh Se-" Kai menepuk pipi Sehun berkali-kali mencoba agar Sehun sadar dan mau berhenti.

"J-Jonginniee!" Sehun mendesah kuat ketika mencapai klimaksnya.

_**CROOTT! CROOOTT! CROOOOTT!**_

"KYAAAAAAA!" Kai menjerit ketika Sehun menembakkan spermanya amat banyak didalam holenya.

"Cukup! Sehun ini terlalu banyak! Andwae! Stop! Kyaa!" Kai merasakan holenya kini terlalu penuh dengan cairan hangat Sehun hingga keluar dan mengalir dari holenya.

"Ermh.. Jonginnie.." Sehun mendesah diakhir klimaksnya. Menciumi wajah Kai penuh nafsu. Penis besar Sehun masih bergerak lambat dalam hole Kai.

"Sehun.. stop.. please.." Kai mencoba menahan pinggul Sehun agar berhenti menghentakkan penisnya karena holenya sudah amat penuh.

Nafas keduanya tersengal. Sperma Sehun perlahan keluar dari hole sempit Kai dengan warna kemerahan karena bercampur dengan darah Kai.

* * *

_**-YourMine-**_

* * *

"Peluk aku.. aku takut Hun.. hiks" Kai terisak kembali. Selama ini hanya pelukan Sehun yang dapat menenangkannya. Namun apakah itu tetap berlaku jika Sehun yang malah melukainya dan yang membuatnya takut?

_**GREP! **_

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Kai dan membalik posisi mereka.

Kini Sehun berada dibawah dan Kai berbaring diatasnya. Jemari Sehun menyisir pelan rambut lembut Kai. Beberapa waktu kemudian isakan Kai terhenti. Nafas keduanya sudah normal, keduanya saling menghirup aroma tubuh lawan. Mata mereka terpejam merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan.

"Apakah nyaman?" Sehun berujar lirih ditelinga Kai.

"Ne, hangat" Kai mengusapkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Matanya semakin sayu dan kantuk menyerangnya.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, Jonginnie. Tidurlah.. Saranghae" Sehun meraih dagu Kai dan mengecup kilat bibir Kai lalu mendekap erat tubuh Kai.

Perlahan mata Kai tertutup. Dengkuran halus terdengar. Kai terlelap tidur dalam nyamannya pelukan Sehun.

Sehun menarik selimut tebal Kai untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Kau manis, cantik, dan indah sekali Jonginnie.. Jeongmal saranghae.. jadilah milikku" Sehun seolah berdoa lalu memejamkan matanya menyusul mimpi Kai.

* * *

_**-YourMine-**_

* * *

**At LivingRoom..**

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?" Tao menatap seluruh hyungnya. Mereka memang merencanakan untuk meninggalkan Sehun bersama Kai agar Sehun memiliki waktu untuk bersama Kai dan menyatakan cinta. Tapi malah kejadian tak terduga tadi telah terjadi. Salahkan betapa pendeknya jalan pikiran maknae mereka itu.

"Kyungsoo.., bawa barangmu keluar kamar. Setelah itu kau tidur bersama Luhan dan Xiumin saja" Suho memberi keputusan.

Setelah Kyungsoo membenarkan selimut Sehun dan Kai, seluruh member beranjak ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk tidur karena kini pukul 10 malam.

* * *

-END-

_**-YourMine-**_

* * *

Hehe, end lho ni FF..

Gimana coba.. adakah yang ingin **sequel..** (?) nanti aku buat sequelnya kalau sempet..

**Berhubung kalian pada bingung mau panggil aku apa kalo review, **

**Buat readers yang merasa perempuan, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Oppa'**

**Buat readers yang merasa cowok, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Hyung'**

**Thanks for attention! ^_^**

Review ya..


End file.
